Not Their Savior
by EloraBelleMason
Summary: Harry Potter is forced to compete in a tournament that he never signed up for. His two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, have abandoned him when he needs them most. Who does Harry turn to in his time of need? Well, that would be his potions professor, Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter was very nervous about competing in a tournament that could lead to death but sadly he didn't get a choice in the matter. Ron thought that Harry put his name in the goblet of fire and therefore wasn't speaking to him. Hermione felt bad for Harry, but still stayed away from him and sided with Ronald Weasley. Harry couldn't believe that his two best friends weren't speaking to him after all they've been through together.

'How could they abandon me when I need them' he thought silently while sitting in Hogwarts library, 'Do they even care that I could die in this tournament?'. In that moment, Harry started to make a plan that would hopefully help him stay alive in this bloody tournament. He also analyzed other parts of his life that didn't make much sense to him.

'Why does Snape hate me so much or is he just a git?' And 'Can he possibly help me stay alive during this tournament?' He thought to himself. He decided to go to his potion teacher's classroom and attempt to acquire some answers.

Harry started his walk into the dungeons and soon came to stand at the entrance of Snape's classroom. He knocked once and heard a unfriendly "Come in" from his potions professor. As Harry walked in the room, he saw the professor grading papers at his desk. He walked and stood opposite to Snape. After a few minutes of waiting, his professor looked at him with malice and asked "What do you want Potter?"

"I was wondering why you hate me so much" Harry replied bluntly.

The professor stared at him curiously for a moment then stated "Your just as spoiled and coddled as your father was! Your arrogance knows no bounds now get out of my sight!"

"Contrary to popular belief I'm not spoiled or coddled and you don't know me at all if you believe that I am." responded Harry calmly.

"5 Points from Gryffindor for lying to a professor. Now get out of my classroom" responded an angry Snape.

"I refuse to move from this classroom until you believe that i was not spoiled or coddled " stated Harry. Fueled by his Gryffindor bravery, Harry took of his outer robe and put it on one of the many desks in the room. He then took his shirt off revealing scars that covered his chest and back. "Do you still think I've been coddled my whole life? Are you going to still refuse to acknowledge that I was previously beaten at 4 Privet Drive or are you finally going to realize that I'm the opposite of who you thought I was?" asked Harry.

"Everyone has abandoned me because they all think I put my bloody name in the goddamned goblet, which I DIDN'T. I DIDN'T ASK TO BE YOUR STUPID SAVIOR EITHER. I thought maybe this world would save me from my life at Privet Drive but no, it just gave me more to fucking deal with and you really don't help that with your hatred of me." Harry said on the verge of tears. "I didn't want to be the savior of anyone because I'm still trying to save myself from muggles who hate my guts, okay? Some days I wonder if it would be better to just die than have to face Voldemort and to return to the Dursleys but then I feel guilty for being selfish because if I died then everyone would have to deal with Voldemort on their own. Just stop making my life worse by hating and ridiculing me. Please, I just need something to be okay today. Just one thing to be better." Harry ended with silent tears running down his face.

Snape was silently in shock and didn't know what to think. He just knew that he hurt Lily's son. He hurt his former best friend's son. Severus did the opposite of protecting him like he promised and instead had a part in making the boy cry on the floor of his classroom.

"I'm so sorry for all that has happened to you Pot- Harry. I promise to help you through this." Severus said while embracing the young boy. 'Could he really call a boy that has been through so much in his life young?' Snape thought to himself. Then he realized Harry had fallen asleep while crying in his arms. He picked up the boy and put him in the guest bedroom of the potion professor's chambers. Then he went into his living room. He went to the cabinet and poured himself a glass of scotch. Severus thought about all that he learned that night and decided he was going to help Harry. He realized it was Friday and therefore he had no classes to teach tomorrow. The professor decided to retire to his room and talk to Harry about all the boy revealed in the morning. The last thought that ran through Severus' mind was 'I made a promise to Lily and I will help her son. I will always be there to help and protect him'


	2. Chapter 2

Harry opened his eyes and saw that the bed he slept on the previous night had green sheets. He sat up abruptly and tried to remember what happened last night. His eyes widened as he remembered how much he revealed about his home life and his cheeks turned red when he thought about how he told Snape, the snarky git, about his suicidal thoughts.

"He's probably told Malfoy everything. I should've kept my mouth shut. This is going to be a horrible day." He said in the privacy of the room.

"I have not told anything that you revealed to me last night." Snape stated standing in the doorway of Harry's room.

Harry looked down at the sheets and replied "Oh, okay."

"You missed breakfast so we will dine in my living room. I'll give you twenty minutes to shower and change. You will find all you need in the bathroom." Snape said then walked away before Harry could reply.

Harry walked to the bathroom and saw that their were towels on the bathroom counter. He quickly took a shower and saw that some of his clothes were on the bed so he got changed. He was ready with five minutes to spare.

' _Should I go into the living room or should I wait?'_ Harry thought to himself in parseltongue. Finally he decided to take the chance and leave the professor's guest room.

Harry walked into the living room. The room was mostly green and dark wood, which secretly Harry loved. In gryffindor, there was only red or gold. Nobody wore green or silver since they were the colors of slytherin, gryffindor's rival house.

" _How could anybody not love green and silver? Green reminds me of my mom."_ Harry spoke in parseltongue.


	3. Chapter 3

I just wanted to let you know that I wasn't really feeling this story so I just posted the last chapter I wrote. I do have a different story in the works though. Sorry if anyone liked that and wanted me to finish; I just really wasn't into this story. Goodbye for now :)

~Elora


End file.
